Rifaximin is a semi-synthetic, rifamycin-based non-systematic antibiotic. It is chemically termed as (2S,16Z,18E,20S,21S,22R,23R,24R,25S,26 S,27S,28E)-5,6,21,23,25-pentahydroxy-27-methoxy-2,4,11,16,20,22,24,26-octamethyl-2,7-(epoxypentadeca-[1,11,13]trienimino)benzofuro[4,5-e]pyrido[1,2-a]-benzimida-zole-1,15(2H)-dione,25-acetate (I).

Rifaximin is used for treatment of travelers' diarrhea caused by noninvasive strains of Escherichia coli. 
Rifaximin was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,785 which also discloses a process for its preparation and a method for crystallization of rifaximin using suitable solvents or mixture of solvents. However, this patent does not mention the polymorphism of rifaximin.
Canadian patent CA1215976 discloses a process for the synthesis of imidazo rifamycins which comprises reacting rifamycin S with 2-amino-4-methyl pyridine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,866 discloses a process for preparation of rifaximin, but does not mention the polymorphs of rifaximin.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,620 discloses crystalline polymorphic forms of rifaximin which are termed as rifaximin α, rifaximin β and rifaximin γ. These polymorphic forms are characterized using X-ray powder diffraction. Further this patent mentions that γ form is poorly crystalline with a high content of amorphous component. This patent also discloses processes for preparation of these polymorphs which involve use of processes of crystallization and drying as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,866 along with control of temperature at which the product is crystallized, drying process, water content thereof. Further, according to this patent, crystal formation depends upon the presence of water within the crystallization solvent.
The above patent discloses rifaximin α which is characterized by water content lower than 4.5% & powder X-ray diffractogram having significant peaks are at values of diffraction angles 2θ of 6.6°; 7.4°; 7.9°, 8.8°, 10.5°, 11.1°, 11.8°, 12.9°, 17.6°, 18.5°, 19.7°, 21.0°, 21.4°, 22.1°; rifaximin β which is characterized by water content higher than 4.5% & powder X-ray diffractogram having significant peaks are at values of diffraction angles 2θ of 5.4°; 6.4°; 7.0°, 7.8°, 9.0°, 10.4°, 13.1°, 14.4°, 17.1°, 17.9°, 18.3°, 20.9° and rifaximin γ which is characterized by poorer powder X-ray diffractogram because of poor crystallinity. The significant peaks are at values of diffraction angles 2θ of 5.0°; 7.1°; 8.4°.
US2005/0272754 also discloses polymorphs of rifaximin namely rifaximin α form, rifaximin β form & rifaximin γ form characterized by powder X-ray diffractogram, intrinsic dissolution rates and processes of preparation of polymorphic forms of rifaximin. However, none of the above patents disclose a wholly amorphous form of rifaximin.
It is a well known fact that different polymorphic forms of the same drug may have substantial differences in certain pharmaceutically important properties. The amorphous form of a drug may exhibit different dissolution characteristics and in some case different bioavailability patterns compared to crystalline forms.
Further, amorphous and crystalline forms of a drug may have different handling properties, dissolution rates, solubility, and stability.
Furthermore, different physical forms may have different particle size, hardness and glass transition temperatures. Amorphous materials do not exhibit the three-dimensional long-range orders found in crystalline materials, but are structurally more similar to liquids where the arrangement of molecules is random.
Amorphous solids do not give a definitive x-ray diffraction pattern (XRD). In addition, amorphous solids do not give rise to a specific melting point and tend to liquefy at some point beyond the glass transition temperature. Because amorphous solids do not have lattice energy, they usually dissolve in a solvent more rapidly and consequently may provide enhanced bioavailability characteristics such as a higher rate and extent of absorption of the compound from the gastrointestinal tract. Also, amorphous forms of a drug may offer significant advantages over crystalline forms of the same drug in the manufacturing process of solid dosage form such as compressibility.
Consequently, it would be a significant contribution to the art to provide an amorphous form of rifaximin having increased solubility, and methods of preparation, pharmaceutical formulations, and methods of use thereof.